us_soapoperasfandomcom-20200213-history
Brady family
The Brady family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Patrick Brady (deceased) Second Generation: *Peter "Pete" Brady (deceased) Third Generation: *Colleen Brady (deceased) *Eric Brady I (deceased) *Shawn Brady (deceased) *Molly Brady (deceased) Fourth Generation: *Ryan Brady (deceased) *'Roman Brady' *Kimberly Brady *'Kayla Brady' *François "Frankie" Brady *Maxwell "Max" Brady *Colin Murphy Fifth Generation: *Caroline "Carrie" Brady *'Eric Brady II' *Samantha "Sami" Brady *Cassie Brady *'Rex Brady' *Andrew Donovan IV *Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan *Stephanie Johnson *Joseph "Joey" Johnson Sixth Generation: *Noah Reed *'William "Will" Horton III' *John "Johnny" DiMera *Alice "Allie" Horton *Sydney DiMera *Emily Lockhart *Tate Black Seventh Generation: *'Arianna Horton' Family Tree: Patrick Brady (deceased) * m. Nora Brady 18??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Pete Brady (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Colleen Brady (died 2008) ***** a. Santo DiMera (deceased) ****** c. Ryan Brady (deceased) **** c. Eric Brady I (deceased) **** c. Shawn Brady (died 2008) ***** m. Caroline Brady 19??-2008 (died 2019) ****** c. Roman Brady ******* m. Anna Fredericks 19??-1982 ******** c. Carrie Brady (born 1978) ********* m. Austin Reed 1997-1999 ********* m. Lucas Horton 2006 ********* m. Austin Reed 2006- ********** c. Noah Reed (born 2013) ******* m. Marlena Evans 1983-1994 ******** c. Eric Brady (born 1984) ******** c. Sami Brady (born 1984) ********* a. Lucas Horton ********** c. Will Horton (born 1995) *********** a. Gabi Hernandez ************ c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) *********** m. Sonny Kiriakis 2014-2018 *********** m. Sonny Kiriakis 2019- ********* m. Austin Reed 1996-1997 ********* m. Brandon Walker 2003 ********* r. E.J. DiMera ********** c. Johnny DiMera (born 2007) ********* m. Lucas Horton 2007 ********** c. Allie Horton (born 2007) ********* m. E.J. DiMera 2007-2008 ********** c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) ********* m. Rafe Hernandez 2010-2012 ********* m. E.J. DiMera 2014- ******* s. Kate Roberts ******** c. Cassie Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ******** c. Rex Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ********* a. Mimi Lockhart ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2004) {aborted} ********** c. Emily Lockhart (born 2018) ********* m. Sarah Horton 2019- ******* m. Kate Roberts 2003-2005 ******* a. Marlena Evans ******** c. Unnamed child (died 2005) ****** c. Kimberly Brady ******* a. Shane Donovan ******** c. Andrew Donovan (born 1986) ******* m. Paul Stewart 1986 ******* m. Shane Donovan 1987-1990 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1988) ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1989) ******** c. Theresa Donovan (born 1990) ********* m. Brady Black 2014 ********** c. Tate Black (born 2015) {carried by Kristen Blake} ****** c. Kayla Brady ******* m. Jack Deveraux 1987-1988 ******* m. Steve Johnson 1988-1990 ******** c. Stephanie Johnson (born 1990) ******* m. Steve Johnson 1990-2012 ******** c. Joey Johnson (born 2008) ********* a. Jade Michaels ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2016) ******* m. Steve Johnson 2017- ****** c. Frankie Brady {adopted} ******* m. Eve Donovan 19??-19?? ******* m. Jennifer Horton 2006 ****** c. Max Brady {adopted} **** c. Molly Brady (deceased) ***** m. Unknown man 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Colin Murphy Category:Days of our Lives families